


What's Best In Life?

by Rosemarycat5



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Berlin (City), F/F, Gen, Heist, Indian food, Pre-Canon, Screenplay/Script Format, key shop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 10:31:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17021001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosemarycat5/pseuds/Rosemarycat5
Summary: Two years before the cluster birth, Wolfgang and Felix are stealing another job from Steiner. They hire a hacker to assist them in their endeavor: Nomi Marks. Meanwhile, Kala's uncle opens up a restaurant in Berlin.





	What's Best In Life?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vaysh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaysh/gifts).



> This story is set two years pre-canon. In the loose timeline I followed, Amanita has only met Nomi very recently, and Kala is in her final year of university. I really enjoyed writing this, and I hope you enjoy reading it.

Berlin, two years before Wolfgang Bogdanow’s cluster birth:

(Felix is sitting at the bar in the Watergate nightclub. A white-and-blue-haired DJ plays music loudly. Felix talks inaudibly to two ladies sitting by him. Wolfgang enters.)

Felix: Hey, Wofie! Come sit down, come sit down. (Shoos one of the ladies away.) I’m sorry, ladies; there will be more of me later. So, Wolfie, how was Grandpa Hassan?

Wolfgang: Hassan was OK. He could hardly wait to brag about his dearest grandson’s big score next week. I couldn’t get him to tell me the details of what they’re taking, but they’re going all out for it, even buying a locksmith. So Konig definitely has something big.

Felix: (grabbing Wolfgang’s face and shaking it) Wow this score is gonna be huge! To the bartender, Two beers for the soon to be rich!  
(They get their beers; Felix takes a large drink. Wolfgang’s face shows the slightest hint of a smile, and he drinks as well.)

Wolfgang: Are you sure we need that guy in America? Wouldn’t someone local be better?

Felix: He hacked the pentagon at seventeen, Wolfgang! He’s the best in the business. We need him to do this. Don’t you want to see Steiner’s face after he finds out?

Wolfgang: I know you’re never wrong about shit like that, but try not to pay him all our money like that that one time.

Felix: What and not save any for us? And hey, that was one time. I thought we could stiff him at the end. This guy has very fair---negotiable--- prices. (He smiles and drinks the rest of his beer.)

 

San Francisco, two years before Nomi Marks’ cluster birth:

(Nomi is sitting at her computer setup in her apartment, which is extensive. She sees a notification on the laptop in front and opens a video chat bar. Felix’s face appears on screen.)

Felix: (clearly impressed by/attracted to her) Woah! Who is this? Where is Michael? 

Nomi: (sighs) I’m Michael. Or I was. You can call me Nomi for now. But let’s get to business. You’re the German?

Felix: (opens his mouth to say something, then appears to think better of it. Very obviously staring at her chest, he gets down to business.) I wasn’t expecting to be talking with a beautiful pentagon-hacker lady today. 

Nomi: And I was expecting to talk about business, not romance today. What are the details of this job?

Felix: (regains focus) Right. We’re stealing from this guy named Dieter Konig, who’s this super rich technology guru or whatever. Super picky; he only would get the very best technology and computers, but super paranoid. He keeps like seven locks on his doors, which is too many to be able to pick them all in time. We want to take and resell some of his computers and supplies and shit. Judging by what I can see, you’re clearly the right guy for the job. 

Nomi: (glancing at extensive setup) You could say that, and you would be right. I will need an address so I can check up on their security system. And I’ll work on the lock picking thing.

(Felix nods and says something in German before his face blinks out on the screen and the tab closes.)

(Camera switched to outside Nomi’s apartment and Amanita is seen taking a deep breath and almost knocks. She hesitates and takes out her phone instead.) 

Nomi: (answers her phone) Hello?

Amanita: Hi! I just wanted to call to see if you were enjoying that book I sold you. 

Nomi: (smiling) I am, actually. Best purchase I ever made. 

Amanita: Well maybe we could grab a coffee, and you could tell me about it.

Nomi: Yeah, for sure, just let me finish up some work, and I’ll meet you at the book shop.

Amanita: Actually, I’m already at your place. Mind if I come in?

Nomi: (laughs) Sure!

(Amanita enters and is treated to some tea and rainbow cookies. Despite crazily-piled, bright pink dreadlocks and tattoos, Amanita manages to look perfectly natural as she sips her tea and gives Nomi a brilliant smile.)

 

Mumbai, two years before Kala Dandekar’s cluster birth:

(Kala is seen in her father’s restaurant. She had been eating shahi tukda, her favorite dessert, while reading a book. She is near graduation in her pharmaceutical chemistry program. Her father, Sanyam, comes over to her while holding a phone.)

Sanyam: Kala, you remember your Uncle Hartej? 

Kala: Oh yeah, I was left with only the cooking of the second most talented Dandekar brothers when he moved to Germany. Why?

Sanyam: Second best! Oh well I suppose you’re right. I guess you won’t need any more of this. (He moves to take away food.)

Kala: Daaa-ad!

Sanyam: Ah well. (Smiles at her) So your Uncle; he is opening a restaurant in Berlin!

Kala: Wow! Really? Good for him.

 

Berlin, two years before Wolfgang Bogdanow’s cluster birth:

(Felix walks into the building that housed one of his favorite bars on Schlesische Street. He has not yet noticed that the name outside has changed to “Dandekar Mumbai Cuisine”. He sees Wolfgang sitting at the bar and is going in his direction.)

Felix: Two bee-- (looks around, confused by the different interior and general lack of alcohol) What the hell happened to my bar?

Hartej: (with a thick Indian accent) I bought it! It’s my restaurant now. What can I get for you?

(Felix looks at Wolfgang with an apprehensive expression. Wolfgang shrugs and gestures to the seat next to him.) 

Felix: OK. Can I still get a beer?

Hartej: Eh no actually. (He awkwardly shuffles through papers and pulls out a menu.) You can choose something off the menu though.

(Felix meets eyes with Wolfgang again and sits down. Hartej exits to the kitchen behind the bar.) 

Felix: I can’t believe Dreikäsehoch is an Indian restaurant now. It was one of my favorite bars!

Wolfgang: So did you talk with your guy? Will he do it?

Felix: Yeah yeah, they’re gonna do it. And would you believe, it was not just some guy, but a hot chick!

Wolfgang: A hot pentagon-hacking chick? Nice. More importantly (grabs Felix’ faces and shakes it slightly) we got the best guy in the business, and we're gonna make so much cash. 

(Wolfgang lifts up baby corn spring roll that had been set out by Hartej as if it was a strong drink for a toast. Felix grins and takes one too.)

Felix: (biting into his) Shit these are amazing! (To Hartej) Can we get more of these?

 

Berlin, two days later:

(Felix and Wolfgang are walking down Schlesische Street, near the Indian restaurant. Felix is on the phone with Nomi, being instructed on where to go to meet the locksmith they presume she found for them. Nomi is able to hear both of them.)

Nomi: (heard through the phone) OK walk a little farther down the street. 

Felix: (to Wolfgang) Is she just sending us to get more Indian food?

Nomi: No. It’s the building just past the Indian place. (They walk to said location, a run-down shop with no sign up as of yet.)

Felix: This place?

(They walk in and look around. There is a small front space with a couple of chairs and a back space with key-making equipment and blank keys hanging on a rack.)

Wolfgang: So where’s this guy we’re supposed to meet?

Nomi: There is no guy. You are the guys. This is your locksmith shop now.

Felix: Whoa. This is ours?

Wolfgang: How did she get access to this?

Nomi: I’m an all-access kind of girl. There are manuals and such to make your own keys for various locks. They should be able to get you through this job.

Felix: (still really excited about owning a key shop) This place is awesome! (To Wolfgang,) Hey, Wolfie, I could work here, like actually sell keys. Not sure why I would want to yet, but I could have a legitimate job.

Wolfgang: That you could. (He appears uneasy with the proposition, but does not show much emotion.) 

Felix: But in the meantime, let’s get rich! (He puts his arm around Wolfgang’s shoulders in a bouncy, celebratory way. Wolfgang smiles.) 

Nomi: I do still expect to get paid by the end of the week though. 

Felix: Eh yeah sure. 

Wolfgang: We’re still gonna need her expertise on the technology and security though.

Nomi: Like I said, I’ll get paid at the end of the week after this heist happens. (Hangs up.)

 

Mumbai, the next day:

(Kala is at the restaurant and the phone rings and she picks it up. It is Hartej.)

Hartej: Hello? Sanyam?

Kala: No, it’s Kala actually. It’s good to hear from you, Uncle.

Hartej: Hello, Kala! I haven’t seen you since I left Mumbai. How is university?

Kala: It’s hard, but I think I can really help people with this degree. 

Hartej: That’s good.

Kala: How is the new restaurant?

Hartej: It’s good. Slow. Two strange boys your age opened a key shop next door. It was the same two boys who came into my restaurant the day before and were not too pleased it was no longer a bar. (Laughs) Ah well, tell your mom and dad I say hello. I must go now.

Kala: OK goodbye, Uncle. Good luck with you restaurant.

Hartej: Good luck at university. (Hangs up) 

 

Berlin, later that week:

(It is the day of the heist. Wolfgang and Felix are seen having figured out the key machines, and they have managed to make keys for the heist. Felix sets a timer on his watch, and the scene switches to them walking down the street where Dieter Konig lives. 

Konig’s house is relatively unassuming but in such a rich neighborhood and so well maintained that it was clearly owned by someone wealthy. There are several keyhole locks on the door.)

Felix: Ok let’s see how well we learned how to make keys. (He slides a key into the first lock and it turns easily. He looks wide eyed at Wolfgang and quickly goes through the rest of the locks with the other keys. One of the keys does not fit properly.)

Wolfgang: I’ll handle that one. He picks the lock easily and opens the door. (They enter.) OK how much time do we have?

Felix: Forty-six minutes.

(Wolfgang nods, and they go to the second floor. They arrive at a workstation with large computers and other technology.)

Wolfgang: OK call Nomi.

Felix: (calls her.) Come on. Come on. (No answer. He tries calling again.) Come on.

 

San Francisco, at the same time:

(It is noon in San Francisco. Nomi is in bed asleep with Amanita next to her. Nomi’s phone is ringing. At first, she ignores it, but on the third ring, her eyes snap open and she runs to her desk and picks up the phone while taking a huge gulp of coffee that had been left out overnight.)

Felix: Shit finally. She picked up. 

Nomi: Yeah sorry. I was . . . (glances at Amanita) . . . busy. Are you in the house yet?

Felix: Yes. We just need to know what to grab. 

Nomi: (pulls up stuff on her computer) OK just making sure the security system shut off properly. . . . All right, we’re good. Switch the call to video and show me what he has there.  
(Felix does so, and Nomi watches what is shown carefully.) Wait. Grab that external hard drive. According to what I was able to find on Konig, he bought a lot of cryptocurrency and would have stored it on a hard drive like that. 

Wolfgang: There are a bunch of hard drives like that. 

Nomi: How much time do you have?

Felix: Half an hour at most. 

Nomi: You don’t have time for me to walk you through checking that, so just take all the hard drives and get out. You should be able to get me access to them later, and I can help you sell the cryptocurrency. 

Wolfgang: OK let’s get out of here.

(They hang up. Nomi sighs and goes to make more coffee.)

Amanita: Hey gorgeous.

Nomi: (smiling) Hey. 

 

Berlin, the next week:

(Felix and Wolfgang have managed to sell the bitcoins and are now in the key shop.)

Felix: We just made 20,000 euros. We just made 20,000 euros! Woo!

(Even Wolfgang is grinning and clearly excited.)

Felix: Hey, Wolfgang, I know the perfect way to celebrate.

(Scene cuts to them in Hartej’s restaurant. They are sitting at one of the tables with a spread of sweet corn spring rolls, batata vada, and butter garlic crab.)

Felix: Wolfie, what’s best in life?!

Wolfgang: (holding up spring roll for a toast) To crush your enemies.

**Author's Note:**

> I used the actual filming location of the key shop, Schlesische Street, as a base for the geography of the story. The building next to said filming location does house a restaurant, though it probably does not belong to Kala's uncle.  
> Bitcoin is also rather big in Berlin, which is why I chose it for the heist.  
> I also chose the name of the bar that became Hartej's restaurant to be Dreikäsehoch because I think "Three Cheeses High" is a fitting name for a crazy German bar.  
> There are many other details I included like these, so if anything specific catches your eye, ask me in the comments.


End file.
